


We sang along to the start of forever

by mrsyt31



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: I don't even know anymore, M/M, ridiculous fluffy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsyt31/pseuds/mrsyt31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Nick thought that Harry'd been joking. They'd never actually spent a New Year's Eve together in all the time they'd been dancing around this, well. Whatever this thing is they've been dancing around for so long now.</p><p>But there's Harry, twirling around on the sand with the girls, like he belongs there. Maybe he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We sang along to the start of forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have feelings on New Year's Eve. This is 100% a complete fabrication and the product of my heart's desire. Title is from the #1 Gryles anthem, Still Into You.
> 
> Thanks to Pnarah and Ginny for the last minute beta. This has not been britpicked, so please forgive any remaining Americanisms.

**We sang along to the start of forever**

The thing is, Nick thought that Harry'd been joking. They'd never actually spent a New Year's Eve together in all the time they'd been dancing around this, well. Whatever this thing is they've been dancing around for so long now.

But there's Harry, twirling around on the sand with the girls, like he belongs there. Maybe he does. 

Nick intros the next song, queuing up the one after so he can have a quick smoke. He's barely taken his headphones off before Harry's standing next to him, a drink in each hand. He hands one to Nick, something sweet and fruity that Nick would only ever order in a place like this, usually preferring rum with a splash of diet Coke. When in Rome, as they say.

"You look like you could use this," Harry says, grinning around the straw of his own cocktail as he tries and fails to take a sip. He's more successful on the second try, and Nick can't help the way he stares at Harry's lips, pink and wet when he releases the straw and licks them.

Nick barks out a laugh and shakes his head, looking at Harry fondly. "I can't believe you actually came."

"Said I would, didn't I?"

Nick smiles again, so stupid with affection. "How long are you staying?" he asks.

"Dunno," Harry says, shrugging. "M'booked on a flight Friday afternoon. Thought it would be safer if I was seen around home before you lot come back."

Harry'd taken a lot of care in getting here. He'd had one of his friends back in Holmes Chapel tweet pictures of them together throughout the day yesterday, apparently, all the while, he'd been in the VIP lounge at the Manchester airport waiting on his flight. Alexa and Pep had helped him arrange it, without telling Nick a single thing. He'd only found out when Harry'd shown up at the pool this afternoon, just in time for tea.

"Who're you crashing in with?" he asks. "You never said."

Harry grins. " _You_ never asked. And I'm not. Pix booked my room under a phony name and I paid in cash. Thought yours might be a bit crowded." He's right, is the thing, because Daisy and Emily always share with Nick, but he can tell from the look in Harry's eyes that there's more meaning behind the statement. He nearly says as much, but he's interrupted by Alexa shouting at him from a few feet away.

"Grim! Play me that Rihanna song I like, you know the one." She smiles sweetly at him, and maybe he should thank her for keeping him from making a bloody fool of himself. He's always been soft for Harry and they all know it. It's just, Harry's gone out of his way this time, to be here with Nick and all of their friends. Maybe it doesn't mean anything, but it feels like it might.

Harry smiles, reaching out and giving Nick's hip a gentle squeeze. "I'll leave you to it," he says. "See you after, yeah?" Nick just nods, and then Harry's dancing away.

Nick's set technically ends at midnight, but most of the guests have abandoned the party for the beach, so he doesn't feel bad queuing up a couple of songs to carry them over 'til the countdown starts. He greets the dj who'll be doing the after midnight time slot, and then grabs a fresh drink, making his way to the edge of the beach moments before the fireworks are to begin. 

He can hear the crowd on the beach chanting, "Ten! Nine! Eight!..." when there's suddenly a warm hand on his back.

"Hiya," Harry says, smiling in a way that would almost seem shy, if Nick didn't know without a doubt that Harry Styles has never been shy about anything in his whole life.

"Hiya." 

Nick can vaguely hear everyone shouting 'Happy New Year!' a few meters away when Harry places a hand on his chest, lets it slide up around the back of Nick's neck and murmurs, "Happy New Year, Nicholas." And then there's nothing, not even the sound of the fireworks in the background, because Harry is kissing him, gently but surely, and it's almost more than Nick can bear.

With a gentle hand and one last brush of his lips, he pushes Harry away. "Haz, I thought we said -"

"No, _you_ said, because you think I'm not ready, or not serious enough about you, but you're wrong." He's got both of his arms around Nick's neck now, one of his hands scratching at the back of his neck while the other cradles his skull. It's soothing, is the thing, and Nick's never been able to say no to Harry with any sort of conviction.

"But, what if -" he starts, but Harry is quick to stop him.

"No. I came here because I'm tired of pretending that I'd rather be anywhere else in the world than wherever it is you are." Harry's eyes grow soft, and Nick can feel himself surrendering. He never really stood a chance, anyway. "Come back to mine," Harry whispers, never taking his eyes away from Nick's as he brushes their lips together.

"Yeah," he answers back. George and the girls will never miss him. He'd be willing to bet they'd orchestrated the whole thing. He reaches out and takes Harry by the hand, lacing their fingers together. "Let's get out of here, popstar."


End file.
